


The Princess Prize

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chicken abuse, F/F, Its a really fun fic I promise!, Kinda, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), honestly no real tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “Chicken race?” Valayun stares in excitement at the scroll shoved into her hands, reading over the advertisement. “A public race that must be held by chickens. The chickens must be the ones to carry all the weight of their counterpart. Grand prize winner will receive… A ROYAL SLAVE?”“Yes!” The man preened. “This is the greatest prize we have come into contact with for many years! After defeating the Todorian City in battle we were easily able to take their royal family into slavery! The winner of the race this year will be given ownership of their middle child, the Princess Bravestone!”“Princess Bravestone!” Memories flash through her mind. Memories of two young girls running through fields of pink flowers making dreams of traveling the world together.“Will you be signing up?” The mustached man held out a scroll with a quill, waiting for her to sign it. Valayun frowned.“I will return with my friends and we will all enter!” She turns away, heading for the areas she last saw her teammates.We have to save her.





	The Princess Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my entry for the Monsters & Merriment exchange for quietknightin on tumblr and twitter! This prompt was so much fun to write and I hope you like the piece!

“Come on guys! We're going to miss the festival! Think of the food! The fun! The poor idiots who don’t guard their gold pouches well enough!” Pike's ears twitch with excitement as they crest the hill looking down at Cotori Village, a small bustling village at the foot of Precipitous Fire Mountain. 

According to Pike, who had been there before, this town worshipped a giant Cockatrice statue and treated chickens like the embassy of god. When he mentioned that they have a huge festival in the name of their god every year Block and Meklavar were instantly on board for visiting, too excited at the chance for unhealthy festival food to care about the fact that the mountains were named so ominously. 

Valayun shakes her head, smiling softly as she watches most of her traveling companions run down the hill towards the bustling village below. “We are in need of a good break.” Gyro reasons, patting a hand on her shoulder before moving forward at a more leisurely pace. 

Shrugging to herself she moves forward after them. She does agree, after all… and maybe she'll find herself a sparkly new piece of equipment at one of the festival booths.

Upon reaching the city they all split apart doing their own various things. Valayun spotted them randomly as she wandered the booths. As she was looking at jewel encrusted bracers for her arms she saw Pike slipping off, tossing a pouch of gold in the air with a pleased smirk. Block and Meklavar were together excitedly talking over something in an alchemist's booth. Gyro was excitedly looking at a Sword of Atlas while talking with a barbarian with a long black and violet braid. 

“It’s good to see everyone having fun.”

“Hello young archer.” An overexcited mustached man bounds over to her, his arms filled with scrolls. “I’m in charge of sign ups for the Precipitous Fire Mountain chicken race! Have you come to attend it this year?”

“Chicken race?” Valayun stares in excitement at the scroll shoved into her hands, reading over the advertisement. “A public race that must be held by chickens. The chickens must be the ones to carry all the weight of their counterpart. Grand prize winner will receive… A ROYAL SLAVE?”

“Yes!” The man preened. “This is the greatest prize we have come into contact with for many years! After defeating the Todorian City in battle we were easily able to take their royal family into slavery! The winner of the race this year will be given ownership of their middle child, the Princess Bravestone!”

“ _Princess Bravestone!_ ” Memories flash through her mind. Memories of two young girls running through fields of pink flowers making dreams of traveling the world together. 

“Will you be signing up?” The mustached man held out a scroll with a quill, waiting for her to sign it. Valayun frowned.

“I will return with my friends and we will all enter!” She turns away, heading for the areas she last saw her teammates. _We have to save her._

* * *

The landing near the top of Precipitous Fire Mountain where the race began was filled with people, all of them clutching excitedly to various types of chickens. Valayun sighs, clutching a summoning arrow tight to her chest. 

_The younger girl smiles, her blonde hair pulled back in pigtails as she holds the sparkling crown out to her companion. “Vally, when we're older you'll come get me right? Then we can be princesses together and travel the world?”_

“Are you sure this is how you want to do this, Valayun?” Pike drapes himself over her shoulders with a grin. “You know it would be easier to just snatch her up while everyone is distracted and run”

Shaking her head Valayun pushes his arms off her shoulders. “No, we must do it this way. We cannot put her in danger of being on a wanted poster. Princess Bravestone is… she is very important to me.”

Giving a curious hum Pike shrugs, stuffing a pouch in his pockets with a wink. “Everyone is ready for the backup plan. I'll go get in my position now.”

“Thank you, Pike. You are a good friend.”

“How could I say no to another beautiful lady joining our team.” With a puff of smoke Pike is gone. Nodding to herself Valayun turns back towards the start of the race. 

“You got this. We can win this, for our Sunstone.” 

“RACERS! PREPARE YOUR CHICKENS!” The same excited mustached man stands on the back of a small orange chicken, flying easily above the crowd of people, one foot extended in the air like a ballet dancer. “The rules are simple! You must be carried by your chicken or you will be disqualified! Fall from your chicken source and you are out! No hold backs, foul play is more than okay! Knock those people off their chickens any way you need to in order to get the win! First across the finish line wins!”

_”Hey Vally, if anything ever happened to me you would come save me, right?”_

Valayun nods to herself, notching her arrow on her bow and aiming it into the sky. Hopefully the summon it was advertised as when she purchased it so many moons ago was correct. Shooting the arrow in the air her smile grows as the portal opens and a loud squawk rumbles through the air. 

Slowly a slither of a scaled tail slides from the portal, wrapping around a unsuspecting foul and dragging it screaming into the hole. The screams of the chicken die with a crunch as a feathered head comes into view. The cockatrice slithers down from its portal, sliding in a loose circle around Valayun. “Thank the gods.”

“AMAZING!” The announcer spins in a circle on the back of his bird. “The great archer Valayun has summoned in a creature of the gods! This will be the greatest race yet!” 

Ignoring the gasps around her Valayun climbs up to perch on the cockatrice's head. “Okay big guy. You can attack any of the racers except my friends. I'll point to anyone who is free game. Deal?”

A loud rumbling screech vibrates the air around her as the beast underneath her slides forward in excitement for the hunt. “Here we go! On your fowl, get set, Goooooo!!!” 

The crowd takes off, fists and feathers flying through the air. Valayun grin, leaning over to point at a large group of people beside her. “All of them are enemies.”

The cockatrice screams, moving swiftly to the front of the crowd to stare down at the group. A large portion of competitors freeze up, their bodies growing gray as they turn to stone and fall to the ground below. 

Valayun looks around as her ride enjoys it’s hunt, watching as Block moves through the air, one arm held high in the air gripping his chicken as the other swings his staff wildly smacking any opponent who comes near him. A flash of light shines in the bushes as a cord runs taunt across some trees, sending a group of people falling from their rides. A look to the side shows Meklavar grinning and shooting a thumbs up before rushing ahead to trigger another trap. 

The numbers were dwindling down quickly, Thunderstorm, one of Gyro's friends, shot past on a large black and blue chicken, waving in her direction before taking down a chariot being pulled by a flock of smaller fowl. She had this, no way would she lose this race. 

_For Princess Bravestone._

Just as she felt victory within her grasps something bright flashes in front of her. She gasps, eyes widening as a reflective surface moves into the sight of her summoned mount. Before she can shout a warning the cockatrice’s eyes settle on the object, and it comes to a halt. Valayun screams out in anguish as the cockatrice under her begins to harden into stone at her feet. 

An orc man rides by on a glittering black chicken, his long silver hair waving in the wind, jewels sparkling all over his armor as he grins at her. “Vanity is man's greatest weakness. Clearly that also applies to monster.”

“NO!” 

_Hands clasped together the two weave the chain of flowers around their wrists, tying themselves together with gentle, excited fingers. “With this chain we're promised to be together when we’re older, Vally. The goddess Olkarian sees us making our wish.”_

“I will _NOT_ let you take my Sunstone away from me!” pulling her bow out she angles it at the sky, notching the arrow she needs before shooting the signal. The arrow flies high into the sky before exploding in a bright flash of light, the signal for the backup plan. 

Not even waiting for any sign of the plan to commence she jumps down from her cockatrice turned giant statue and runs through the trees for the Village and the prize at the finish line. 

A bright flash of light comes down from the sky behind her, soon followed by loud rumbling and the ground shaking underneath her feet. She looks to her side in time to see Block, still held by his chicken, scooping Meklavar from the ground and flying away towards the next set of mountains. 

A loud crack sounds behind her, following by a deafening boom. A gust of wind pushes at her back causing her to stumble forward, only an armored hand wrapping around her wrist keeping her from going face down into the quaking dirt below. 

She looks up with a smile, Gyro perched on the foot of a giant black and blue chicken, weaving easily through rocks that now tumble from the sky as if it were teleporting around them. With one strong tug Gyro yanks her up onto the foot of the bird so she can wrap her arms around it’s leg and look down at the chaos below. 

The Precipitous Fire Mountain, which just so happens to be a volcano, was set off by a strong blast from a blazing sword, exploding and erupting with no sense of stopping any time soon. Most racers seem to be fleeing, grabbing their loved ones and heading for the higher grounds just as Block and Meklavar had. Just as they planned. 

Lava flows down the mountain at a rapid place, quickly engulfing the finish line in a firey blaze. Valayun watches with anxiety, searching the area for any sign that their plan failed and Princess Bravestone is now under the burning lava below.

A flash of light draws her eyes to the roof of a nearby building, not yet hit with the blaze of the liquid rock. She turns her head just in time to see a wrinkle in space before Pike appears, shoving his invisibility cloak over his shoulder and waving frantically. Slowly stepping away from the huddle they were in under the cloak is a tall woman, dressed in a barely decent outfit, her long blonde hair twisting in the wind as she turns violet eyes up to them.

“PRINCESS BRAVESTONE!” Valayun nearly falls from the foot of their ride upon seeing her childhood friend. Only the quick hand of a kind paladin keeping her from toppling into fiery doom.

“VALAYUN!” The princess waves her own arms frantically now, drawing the attention of Thunderstorm above them. Their feathered ride quickly steers towards the house, swooping down to grab the two bodies tight in it's claws. 

A sigh of relief comes over her as she looks down at her friend, clutched tight in the claws of Thunderstorm's changeling beast. Their eyes meet and both have tears flowing down their cheeks. 

The flight to their planned meeting spot feels like it takes ages before the chicken is touching down, letting its passengers free before shifting into a body of a giant sabertooth cat. Valayun doesn’t even take time to register anything else, quickly rushing forward to meet Princess Bravestone in a tight, tear filled hug.

“Vally, I knew you’d save me once you found me.” 

Valayun reaches up, wiping tears from the Princess' cheek with a smile. Her heart clenching in her chest. “We made a promise, my Sunstone, and now we can finally fulfill it together.”

“Just you and me?” Princess Bravestone leans forward, placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips before backing away. 

“Well,” Valayun laughs, threading their fingers together as she turns to the group behind her. 

At some point during their private moment Block and Meklavar had rejoined them, one holding a sword while the other held a bundle of clothing and light weight armor. Pike doesn’t even seem to be paying attention, too absorbed in looking through his bag of holding and all the loot he stole within as Gyro grins and pets the changeling, talking away to Thunderstorm. A proud smile spreads across her cheeks as she pulls the Princess forward towards her friends.

“Everyone! I would like you to meet Princess Bravestone, swordswoman from the city of Todorian… and my fiancé.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at SuccubustyKisses and twitter at SuccubustyKiss
> 
> And as always, your comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
